


This is AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo square: vibrator, Drax doesn't understand why sex isn't a topic of casual conversation, Masturbation, Vibrators, using a new sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Drax buys a vibrator and has some solo fun. His crewmates are less than amused.





	This is AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12638439).

The packaging was unnecessarily difficult to remove in Drax’s opinion. Much to his delight, it proved no match for a well-sharpened knife.

“A multi-species toy for vibrating stimulation of a variety of internal reproductive organs,” the instruction sheet read. 

Drax unceremoniously tossed the packaging to the floor and stared at the device. There was a small button at the base on the far end of the device and he pressed it. The small plug-like object began to vibrate furiously, and Drax startled and dropped it. It buzzed loudly across the floor and he scrambled after it. He managed to grab it before it fell into a floor vent and he had to listen to the buzzing until the battery died. That would take at least a week. 

He turned the device off and retrieved the instructions. They were simple. 

“Insert into the orifice of your choosing using a species-suitable lubricant, and turn on.”

Doing something like this was far from the sexual encounters he had had with his wife, but Drax had observed that his comrades had valuable and interesting experience in a variety of settings. 

He shucked his pants, opened the complimentary bottle of lube, and coated the toy. Lying on the bed, he tried a number of positions before settling on his elbows and knees. The toy slid in easily, though it felt a bit odd to have put something into his anus. He maneuvered his way over onto his back, reached down, and flicked on the toy. 

The vibrations were almost tickles at first, but he shifted and suddenly it pressed against something else entirely. Small sparks of pleasure began to zing from the muscles of his sphincter and something deeper, and he put his hand on his cock, feeling the new and incredible sensations.

“This is amazing!” he shouted. 

Drax tugged at his rapidly filling cock, moaning loudly into the emptiness of his room. Waves of pleasure washed over Drax, and he grew to full hardness in only another minute. About a minute or two after that, moaning wantonly, Drax came all over his hand, abdomen, and chest. He managed turn off and pull out the toy, and wipe himself clean, before falling asleep.

He awoke several hours later, feeling rested and relaxed, and decided to find the others.

“Hello!” Drax boomed as he sat down at the table.

“Did you have fun earlier?” Peter asked without looking up from his hand of cards.

“Yes, I had great fun!” Drax replied. “Why?”

Gamora levelled a rather murderous glare at him. “Because you moan so loudly there was nowhere in the ship I could go to avoid it.”

“If you had tried this device, you would have experienced the pleasure I have. The last time we were in port I got drunk and purchased something from a novelty shop. I saw you purchase a similar device and I wanted to understand the appeal. It’s called a vibrator. You insert the object into your anus and-”

“Wait, wait, wait. You got drunk and bought a sex toy for your ass just because they’re a bunch of perverts?” Rocket exclaimed, waving in the direction of Peter and Gamora.

“Oh, thanks, asshole,” Peter shot at Rocket.

“Is that not what I just said?” Drax asked, ignoring Peter’s outburst. “Anyway, it vibrates, and I had the most amazing orgasm. You should-”

“Drax, stop,” Gamora demanded. “No one wants to know what goes in your orifices or how it makes you feel. Just stop.”

“But it was wonderful! Don’t you want to buy your own?” Drax asked in confusion. “The one you purchased seemed different that this one. I thought you might not know about this particular type.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, what the tree said. Man, I don’t need to know about your sexual habits,” Rocket agreed.

“Dude, look. There are some things that people talk about, and there are some things that we keep to ourselves. Our orgasms are something that we keep to ourselves. Alright?” Peter explained.

“But I hear you mastrubating in the shower regularly. Also, I’ve heard when you and Gamora engage in sexual congress. You are both quite vociferous in your pleasure,” Drax countered.

Gamora got up and walked away. Rocket grabbed Groot by a branch. 

“Come on, pal. We’re going. You’re too young to hear this shit,” he explained to the tree.

“Guys! Guys!! You can’t just leave me here to talk about mastrubation with Drax. Come on!” Peter shouted. When no one replied he sighed and put his head in his hands. 

“Don’t worry, Peter. I’ll be glad to explain the device to you step by step,” Drax offered. 

Peter just groaned louder and let his head thump against the tabletop.


End file.
